Mi vida con VOCALOID
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Master. Ustedes normalmente no me ven, y si lo han hecho, no tienen ni idea de quien soy. Pues bien, les dire: soy el representante o manager del grupo VOCALOID. ¿Quieren saber como es vivir con ellos? ¿Creen que es divertido convivir las 24 horas con ellos? Piensalo de nuevo leyendo mi diario. [Serie de One-shots]
1. ¡Hola! Soy Shawn Master

_¿Cómo sería la vida de Master, el representante, chofer, asesor, cocinero, niñero, administrador y una larga lista de labores más, encargado del grupo VOCALOID? Pues vamos a responder esa pregunta en este fic.  
La idea surgió de pronto una noche y me animé a escribir esto. No lo actualizare muy seguido, ni tiene continuidad un capitulo con otro, simplemente es el diario personal de Master, donde expresa todas las presiones que conlleva ser el representante de VOCALOID.  
No tengo más que decir… así que sigan leyendo este nuevo proyecto. Igual, acepto ideas para las situaciones que destrozan los nervios de Master._

_Al Dolmayan OUT!_

Mi vida con VOCALOID

¡Hola! Soy Master y los vocaloids me vuelven loco.

Mi nombre es Shawn Master, también conocido en el mundo de la farándula simplemente como Master. Para muchos no soy una persona importante, ni mucho menos un rostro conocido para aquellos que son ajenos a todo el mundo que existe detrás de los escenarios donde los cantantes se presentan. Y es que mi labor no es cantar, tampoco componer, mucho menos poner coreografías; yo soy un manager, el representante legal del grupo musical japonés más famoso de los últimos años: VOCALOID.

¡¿A quién engaño?! Mis labores diarias con estos chicos alocados van más allá de eso, pero mucho más lejos. Básicamente puedo decir que soy su niñera, debo soportar sus peleas, travesuras, quejas, penas y celebraciones. Si fuera por separado, no tendría problema alguno, pero eso no pasa nunca; siempre se juntan todas las situaciones. Y claro, además de esto debo velar porque se cumplan los caprichos que los "vocaloids" en cada hotel que visitamos, que por fortuna son pocos; debo vigilar las fechas de los conciertos y las firmas de autógrafos, ordenar las entrevistas con la prensa, analizar las ofertas de trabajo. Pero no sólo lo referente a sus presentaciones, también me encargo de conducir el camión que nos lleva a los auditorios, gimnasios o donde sea que se presenten; debo llevarlos a las pruebas de vestuario y, aunque suene ridículo, junto con mi novia y fiel compañera, les preparamos las tres comidas diarias cuando paseamos por en medio de la nada.

Si bien, ser manager es difícil a veces, estos chicos no me lo hacen más sencillo. ¡Todo lo contrario! A veces siento como la cordura me va dejando lentamente mientras me consumen los problemas que ellos provocan: los gemelos jugándole bromas a los gerentes de los hoteles, Gakupo rompiendo objetos valiosos por su torpeza o prácticas de esgrima, Gumi recogiendo a cuanto animal callejero encuentra, Miku huyendo de los fans, Kaito olvidando hasta en donde tiene la cabeza, Meiko fugándose a algún bar, Luka… bueno ella prefiere quedarse en el cuarto a leer, pero cuando decide seguir a sus amigos vienen los problemas. Y, ¿quién debe responder por todo esto? Así es, solo yo. Aunque mi novia (que a todo esto, se llama Thelma y es por ella que conocí a este grupo) es un año menor que yo y me ayuda, usualmente ella también está metida en problemas por divertirse con los "vocaloids"

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, de que he tenido que ir a varias terapias con psicólogos de diversas ciudades y países, que mi estómago es más ácido que carne y que solo duermo de tres a cinco horas; no cambiaría a estos chicos por nada del mundo. Ellos me han cambiado la vida por completo, le han dado lo que me faltaba: fama, dinero, amistad, alegría, estrés, aventura, trabajo, viajes y demasiadas experiencias únicas que no quiero olvidar y debo de inmortalizar de algún modo. Es por eso que me he decidido a escribir este diario en el cual describiré, plasmare, gritare y todo lo que pueda expresar por medio de la palabra escrita mis vivencias con estos ocho chicos.

No puedo dormir, se supone que despierto dentro de cuatro horas.

Bien, creo que escribiré una pequeña anécdota que ocurrió hace unos días. Y es sobre el olvidadizo Kaito.

Yo no sé de dónde saca la disquera tantos compositores, y ahora trabajábamos con uno nuevo, un tal Mothy también llamado Akuno-P. El punto es que estábamos en los estudios de grabación para hacer el demo es una canción llamada "Judgement of Corruption", donde Kaito encarna a un juez corrupto. Hacia unos cuantos días que habíamos regresado de una presentación en Seúl, Corea del Sur, y el peliazul se dedicó a ensayar esta nueva composición en el viaje de regreso.

El problema fue que apenas y le di tiempo para el ensayo. Admito mi culpa, programar firmas de autógrafos y presentaciones en televisión para esa semana no fue una buena idea. Pero yo confiaba en que Kaito aprendería al menos el ritmo de la canción y no importaba si leía la letra durante la grabación, después de todo solo era un demo.

Llegó el día de la grabación, todo estaba listo para recibir a Kaito, pero no contaba con que se presentaría un inconveniente.

–Master –me dijo tímido. Cuando el habla así, significa que metió la pata–. Tengo un problema.

–¿No puede esperar? –le pregunté–. Debemos ir al estudio en una hora y ya vamos retrasados.

–Es que –masculló–. Perdí la canción.

–¡¿Qué tú qué?! –grité.

–Perdí la canción nueva –repitió asustado, no es que yo suela atacar a mis representados, pero dicen que mis reacciones son muy… extrañas–. La he buscado todo el día en mi habitación, pero no la encuentro.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que perderla? –dije. Me asusté a mí mismo.

–Pero de seguro nos darán otra copia, ¿verdad? –su voz temblaba, hasta pude ver como su frente se perlaba en sudor–. Deben tener otra, ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

–Esa era la única copia, Mothy solo nos dio esas hojas y nadie la escaneó ni nada, fue una indicación de él.

–¿No puede darnos otra?

–No… Porque él no vive en esta ciudad… Tardaría al menos dos días en llegar… y el demo se debe presentar mañana.

–¿Y qué hacemos? –me dio lastima el pobre, su rostro estaba pálido del susto. ¡No quería asustarlo!

–¡Búscala en todas partes! –le ordené tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con fuerza–. Revisa la sala y la habitación de los gemelos, yo iré al autobús. Debemos encontrarla.

Y sin más, cada uno fue a buscar los papeles que contenían la letra de esa canción nueva, claro que Kaito tropezó un par de veces gracias al mareo que le cause. Corrí desesperado hacia el autobús del grupo, antes de entrar revisé debajo de las llantas de este e incluso le pregunté al guardia del hotel si no había visto las hojas de Kaito. Abrí las puertas rebusqué por cada rincón del vehículo; los asientos por arriba y abajo, el suelo, las mesas, las diferentes gavetas, hasta el microondas y el refrigerador. Pero no había nada más que polvo, palitos de paleta y restos de naranjas. Estaba derrotado, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que Kaito encontrara la canción.

Mala noticia.

Cuando entré al apartamento de nuevo, lo primero que vi fue a Kaito vuelto un manojo de nervios y miedo, sentado en un sillón y acompañado por Gakupo. Su sola expresión me daba la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –me preguntó tímido. ¿Es que en verdad asusto tanto?

–Te diré que vamos a hacer –respondí–. Vamos a ir directo al estudio, a explicar lo que pasó y grabaras lo que sepas de la canción.

–Solo son dos estrofas –reclamó. No era mucho, pero sin dura era mejor que nada.

–Eso tendrá que bastar para el demo –le dije, tomándolo del brazo para irnos de ahí.

–Espera –tartamudeó–; Gakupo, dame mi celular –pidió el peliazul.

El joven de cabello morado se acercó a la barra de la cocina y tomó un teléfono celular de color azul con el colgante de un helado, se lo entregó a Kaito quien agradeció y lo metió a su bolsillo. Yo estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero el joven Shion se quedó contemplando su bolsillo; metió de nuevo su mano y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. La extendió.

–Master –me dijo con una sonrisa inocente–. Todo el tiempo tuve la canción aquí.

¡Quería ahorcarlo, patearlo, golpearlo! Mis instintos violentos afloraron con eso, pero debía contenerme o no grabaría nada; además, no niego que me sentí aliviado en ese momento. Sin decirle nada, lo saqué del apartamento y nos fuimos al estudio con solo quince minutos para hacer un recorrido de media hora. Llegamos a tiempo, después de infringir varias reglas de tránsito, pero eso ya es historia para otro día.


	2. Helado

Helado

El ser manager es un trabajo que requiere de mucho tiempo, pero el ser también chofer, asistente de cocinero, asesor de imagen para los conciertos y videos musicales, tutor y… y… ya no recuerdo que más, es algo que consume toda tu vida. Apenas tengo tiempo para comer y dormir, ni se diga pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia. Lo cual, me deja alrededor de unos quince minutos semanales para dedicármelos a mí mismo. Es aquel momento de la semana, entre el jueves y el viernes, cuando estoy completamente solo. Los chicos de vocaloid están encerrados en sus habitaciones con algún videojuego, en el cine, de fiesta con sus viejos amigos de la escuela, con sus familiares o qué sé yo; Thelma está tomando su baño o hablando por teléfono con su madre; y yo estoy solo, como nunca lo estoy a lo largo de siete interminables días. El tiempo no alcanza para leer un libro, no importa, eso lo hago cuando viajamos en avión; tampoco para ver la televisión, no importa, no suelo encontrar algún programa que me entretenga; escribir esto, no, para eso tengo las noches en que no puedo dormir.

Lo que hago en esos quince minutos es más sencillo. Apenas mi novia se va de la habitación, me escabullo a la cocina, tomo un plato pequeño y me dirijo al congelador. Escondido en un bote blanco con una etiqueta que dice "grasa de pollo", tengo guardada una pequeña dotación de helado. Apenas la suficiente para una persona. No importa el sabor, a veces es de fresa, otras de chocolate o vainilla. La sirvo en el plato, le agregó jarabe de chocolate y nueces molidas; una pequeña delicia como recompensa para una ardua semana de trabajo y corajes. Pierdo un minuto en prepararlo, dejándome otros catorce para comer con tranquilidad mi helado; sin tener que compartir con Thelma, sin esconderme de Kaito, sin temer que los gemelos me hagan tirarlo o me lo embarren en la cara; es todo para mí. Así pasan todos los fines de semana, cuando llega ese momento de la noche en que el jueves llega a su fin y da comienzo el viernes. Pero la última vez fue diferente.

Ya estaba a punto de comer, el departamento estaba vacío y callado; apenas me veo solo, apago el televisor, me gusta el silencio; el único sonido era el de la regadera, apenas notable. Me había sentado en un sillón frente a la puerta de entrada, ya había tomado con la cucharita el primer bocado, cuando un llanto resonó en la sala. Era Gumi.

—¡Es un tonto! —la escuche gritar. No entendí que pasaba; ella acababa de entrar en el departamento, más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Gumi? —pregunté intrigado, nunca la había visto así.

—¡Master! —corrió a mi lado, lanzándose a mis brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —en verdad me preocupé—. ¿No estabas con tu novio?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, abrazándome. A juzgar por su silencio y constantes lágrimas, no era difícil adivinar qué había pasado.

—Sabes… ese chico nunca me agradó —le dije, acariciando su espalda para consolarle. Y eso era verdad, su novio no me convencía; parecía irresponsable y gustaba de ir a carreras clandestinas. Ya explicare como sé eso, pero no es importante en este relato.

—Debí escucharlo, Master —dijo entre sollozos—. Lo mismo me decían Meiko y Len. ¡Es un tonto!

—Ya, ya. Tu deja salir toda esa frustración —no pensé que pasaría mi noche de calma así. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo di—. Anda, platícame lo que pasó.

Gumi me miró a los ojos, que permanecían llorosos y ya estaban ligeramente irritados. Suspiró un par de veces antes de poder hablar. Se levantó solo para sentarse a mi lado, dejando su bolsita en el suelo.

—Me dejó… —dijo entrecortada—. Me dijo que estaba cansado de que yo nunca tuviera tiempo para él.

No era la primera vez que comentaba esto; de todo el grupo, ella era la única que tenía novio y ya en varias ocasiones habían discutido por eso, con las constantes giras, grabaciones, ensayos y sesiones fotográficas, Gumi tenía muy poco tiempo que dedicarle a su relación, dejándole solo una noche de jueves a la semana. Claro que con esto se reconciliaban, apoyándose en varias llamadas al celular y una bandeja de correos electrónicos interminable (eso dice Rin, pues una vez estaba husmeando en la laptop de Gumi). Todo parecía ir bien con ellos dos, a pesar de la distancia; se cómo es eso, así era mi relación con Thelma.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ustedes dos parecían tan felices, creí que funcionaba lo suyo.

—Yo también —sollozó de nuevo—. Y sé pone peor.

—No me digas que te engañó… —agregué, esperando que no fuera eso.

¿Qué obtuve por respuesta? Solo un llanto desconsolado más fuerte que el anterior. Había dado en el clavo.

—¡¿Pero cómo pudo?!

—¡No sé! —chilló—. Por una de esas _ganguro_.

_Ganguro_. De todas las subculturas que existen en Japón, esta es la que menos entiendo. Bronceados exagerados, sombras blancas exageradas en los ojos, labiales claros, ropa de colores fosforescentes. No lo sé, nunca la entendí ni le vi lo bello.

—¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese chico? —salté indignado. En verdad lo estaba—. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a una chica tan bonita como tú por una _ganguro_? —hice una pausa—. No creo que valga la pena llorar por él Gumi.

—Pero duele…

—¡Yo sé que duele! Ya lo he sentido. No es malo que te desahogues y dejes salir todo lo que sientes, al contrario, debes hacerlo para que no quede absolutamente nada. Así te deshaces de todo cariño, rencor o cualquier emoción que te traiga malos recuerdos de él.

—Acabas de decir que no vale la pena…

—Contradictorio, sí… A lo que me refiero es —intente replantear mis palabras—, más que llorar por una persona que no supo apreciarte y que incluso te pidió dejar de hacer lo que te apasiona, debe de doler el tiempo que pasaste con él y las ilusiones que te hizo creer, por todo lo que le diste y no supo apreciar.

—Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el grupo —murmuró.

—¿Ves? ¿Quién hace eso? Parece que hasta te tenia envidia —tomé el plato de helado, ya estaba comenzando a derretirse—. Lo que debes hacer ahora es descansar y distraerte un poco para olvidar a ese chico. ¡Ya sé! Deberíamos ir todos mañana a hacer algo, ¿qué tal el parque de diversiones?

—Gracias Master… pero, ¿podría ser el domingo?

—Claro, claro —respondí—. Seguro que primero quieres mandar a Meiko para que lo golpee.

Gumi soltó una risita. En verdad espero que no le diga nada, porque en verdad Meiko es capaz de ir y golpear hasta la inconciencia al chico.

—¿Helado? —le ofrecí mi plato. Sí, ella lo necesitaba más que yo.

—Como en las películas americanas —dijo, tomando el postre.

—Con la diferencia de que no estás sola.

—Gracias Master —me abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a comer con calma.

No pensé que mis quince minutos semanales pasarían así, y menos que tuviera que regalar mi postre a una de los vocaloids, muchos menos estoy seguro si aconseje bien a la joven peliverde o si mis palabras le sirvieron de algo; pero curiosamente, esa noche me sentí más satisfecho que las anteriores.


	3. WWV

WWV (_World Wrestling_ VOCALOID)

Popularidad, publicidad, conciertos, entrevistas, presentaciones. De esto estábamos rebosantes en Japón; no podías mirar un edificio, una estación de tren, una tienda, ni siquiera a un gato, sin toparte con VOCALOID. El fenómeno causado por estos chicos era grande en su país de origen; Gakupo era la figura publicitaria de museos de historia, de una compañía que hace réplicas de espadas y una cadena de restaurantes que se enfocaban en las berenjenas; Rin y Len era famosos por promocionar una empresa de construcción y demolición, así como una cadena de tiendas de artículos de bromas; Meiko era el rostro oficial de varias cerveceras a nivel nacional y la embajadora de las cervezas _Heineken_ y _Corona_ en Japón, además de numerosos anuncios de automóviles; Kaito se dedicaba a anunciar helados y tenía su propia marca de bufandas; Gumi estaba siempre en las contraportadas de las revistas de nutrición con anuncios de una marca de zanahorias y también era la modelo de varias ópticas; Luka decía ser más discreta, pues era contratada por cadenas de librerías y restaurantes de sushi, aunque tiene uno que otro anuncio de ropa interior junto a Meiko; y por ultimo Miku, a quien era difícil no ver. Desde anuncios de bebidas energéticas y jugos de frutas, campañas de prevención de accidentes, tarjetas de crédito, vaya que incluso grabó un video que se transmite en el cine antes de cada función, donde pide que se apaguen los celulares. Todo iba bien en su país de origen, y ya comenzaba la expansión a Corea del Sur y Australia.

Era hora de la fase dos. ¡El escenario internacional!

Teníamos varios lugares que visitar; podríamos comenzar en Europa llegando a Inglaterra y Alemania, o mejor por Latinoamérica visitando Argentina y México. Pero según los altos mandos de la disquera, el mejor escenario era Estados Unidos; si algo tenía efecto ahí, su comercialización al resto del mundo sería más sencilla y rápida. Esta no fue mi primera opción, yo prefería iniciar por Europa, pero analizando las posibilidades y tomando en cuenta que muchos artistas y actores ganan fama mundial si consiguen ser un éxito en ese país, opté por iniciar una gira por allá.

Con ayuda de la disquera y su filial en el país norteamericano (por cierto, siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué ellos se refieren a su país como América? Si todo el continente es América) y con el apoyo de unos amigos en Los Ángeles, nuestra gira por los Estados Unidos se hizo realidad. VOCALOID fue bien recibido, no esperábamos tener una gran cantidad de fanáticos al otro lado del mundo; era increíble la cantidad de personas que nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, todos con carteles de apoyo y admiración, algunas chicas vistiendo atuendos idénticos a los del grupo, toda un sorpresa. Afortunadamente, no experimentamos ningún contratiempo durante los viajes y presentaciones. Los conciertos del grupo en Los Ángeles, Nueva York, San Francisco, Dallas, Seattle, Chicago, Boston, Washington, Miami, Phoenix y Salt Lake City fueron todo un éxito, llenos totales en cada uno, firmas de autógrafos extensas, miles de fotografías. Claro que todo esto hubiera sido imposible sin la debida publicidad; los medios estadounidenses fueron muy importantes para el éxito de Vocaloid. Desde la prensa impresa en periódicos y revistas, las páginas y blog de farándula, y muchas entrevistas en radio, jugaron un papel importante en este éxito; pero sin duda, nuestro mayor impacto fue gracias a la televisión. No sé cómo pude lograrlo, tal vez por las conexiones de las disquera, pero pudimos estar presentes en programas de la televisión estadounidense muy importantes; estuvimos presentes en _Good Morning America_, _Today_, _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_, incluso Luka y Rin fueron al programa de Rachel Ray a cocinar, y todos nos presentamos en _Oprah's Next Chapter_, donde por primera vez salí en cámara… por cinco minutos. Sé que no es mucho, pero fue muy importante para mí.

Pero lo que nunca espere fue una llamada que recibí dos días antes de llegar a Salt Lake City. Como era costumbre, conducía el camión rumbo a nuestro destino cuando recibí una llamada al celular. En este negocio, el no responder una simple llamada de un número desconocido puede costarte millones. Detuve el vehículo y conteste.

—¿Shawn Master? —dijo una voz masculina grave al otro lado de la línea—. Buenos días, soy Paul Levesque, puede que me conozca como Triple H.

Me quedé mudo por más de un minuto.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Triple H?! —grité. Asusté a la mitad del grupo—. ¿Triple H? ¿_The Game_? ¿El de la _WWE_?

—¡¿Hablas con Triple H?! —gritó Meiko desde el fondo del camión. En un segundo llegó a mi lado.

—El mismo, Master.

—Disculpe por gritarle, es solo que, que… no esperaba esta llamada —y no era la primera vez que le grité a alguien al teléfono; ya lo había hecho con mi jefe, el presidente de la disquera y con Oprah—. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

—Seré directo. Desde que llegaron aquí, hemos notado que han movido a una gran cantidad de personas; sus conciertos con llenos totales, los fans vistiendo como tus chicos. Así que quiero proponerte algo que puede beneficiarnos a ambos.

—¡¿Presentarnos en _RAW_?! —grité de nuevo. Temo que algún día me demanden.

—¡¿_RAW_?! —repitió Meiko a mis espaldas. Era la única que parecía entusiasmada.

—Sí. Este lunes estaremos en Salt Lake City, ustedes tienen un concierto ahí dos días después, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí —estaba nervioso—. Entonces… quieren que lleve a alguien del grupo... perfecto, le llamare después.

—¿En verdad era de la _WWE_? —preguntó Thelma.

—¡Dime que es verdad! —gritó Meiko, estaba muy emocionada.

—Sí, era de la _WWE_, quieren que tres de ustedes se presenten en vivo este lunes.

La noticia fue tomada con mediano entusiasmo, resultaba un poco extraño que dicha empresa quisiera al grupo VOCALOID en su programa, dos mundos que no tenían nada que ver (excepto por Chris Jericho) se toparían en vivo y en televisión internacional. No era un mal trato, para nosotros era publicidad fácil y dirigida a otro sector que no acostumbramos, para la empresa de Vince McMahon era un ataque más a la población japonesa.

Tras una charla de aproximadamente dos horas, elegí a Kaito y Gakupo para asistir a _RAW_, mientras que la única voluntaria que ofreció acompañarme fue Meiko, aunque a última hora Rin se animó a acompañarme en el palco. Por su parte, Thelma y el resto del grupo nos apoyarían espiritualmente desde su habitación en el hotel.

Arribamos con cinco horas de anticipación al estadio donde se presentaría el programa. Tras bastidores ya nos esperaban Triple H, su esposa Stephanie McMahon, la luchadora A.J. Lee y un par de guionistas. La idea era simple, todo se limitaba a una especie de comercial donde A.J. diría lo mucho que disfruta la música de VOCALOID. Aunque suene curioso, ella es una verdadera fan de ellos y me las arreglé para darle un disco autografiado por toda la banda; por su parte, Meiko era una gran fanática a la lucha y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pidiendo autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con los luchadores profesionales. Tuve que detenerla en una ocasión, pues se robó un cinturón de campeonato.

La hora del programa había llegado al fin, todo estaba listo para que iniciara la primera contienda… y Meiko cayó enferma. Fue tan repentino, simplemente le encontramos de rodillas en el suelo quejándose un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Los paramédicos le atendieron de prisa, le preguntaron si había comido algo extraño en las últimas horas y le dieron unas medicinas para mitigar el dolor, con la esperanza de que se recuperara… cosa que no pasó por más que imploré a los cielos. Me vi obligado a dejarla en la enfermería con Rin a su cuidado, pues yo debía reunirme con el jefe de la empresa, aún quedaban unos pendientes entre el grupo y la _WWE _que atenderíamos durante el transcurso del programa.

Todo iba con normalidad: los monólogos de John Cena sobre como amaba luchar, el discurso emocional de Daniel Bryan, una lucha de cinco segundos con un bailarín que se hacía llamar Fandango, otra por equipos entre unos hermanos contra tres tipos que decían ser rockeros; hacia mucho que no veía un programa de estos, debo decir que tienen luchadores simples, otros estrafalarios, y unos más que caen en lo ridículo. Finalmente llegó el momento esperado, el combate de _Divas _entre A.J. Lee y Cameron fue anunciado, introduciendo a Kaito y Gakupo como compañeros de A.J. en su esquina. Me sorprendió la cantidad de aplausos que recibieron, no fue ensordecedora la ovación, pero si fue lo suficiente fuerte para que todo el estadio se llenara de gritos.

El combate llegó a su fin; Kaito y Gakupo subieron al ring cuando la campana sonó y abrazaron a la joven luchadora, celebrando su (ya escrito) triunfo. Tomaron un micrófono, dando inicio con el anuncio de nuestros conciertos.

—Quiero presentarles a mis amigos Kaito y Gakupo, de grupo VOCALOID —dijo A.J. presentando los dos chicos—. Ellos han venido desde Japón para presentar una serie de conciertos por todo el país. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ellos, como alguna vez la tuve yo y la pueden tener todos en este país —y ahí estaba el típico discurso de los estadounidenses.

—Gracias A.J. —Gakupo tomó el micrófono en sus manos—. Estamos muy felices de estar en este escenario, aquí en Salt Lake City. Y más felices por la gran aceptación que hemos tenido de parte del gran público de esta nación.

—Nuestra gira pronto llegara a su fin —agregó Kaito—, pero aún quedan entradas para los últimos conciertos. Solo con su apoyo podremos regresar más veces a ustedes y al escenario más luminoso del mundo —con eso último encendió los ánimos de los fanáticos.

En eso debía terminar la presentación, con mis dos representados abrazando a A.J.; en el palco, estaba aplaudiendo por el buen trabajo junto a Triple H, Stephanie y Vince McMahon, pero el repentino cambio de gráficos y el sonido de las palabras _Feed me _acabaron los aplausos del público, el festejo en el ring y las sonrisas de los que ocupábamos el palco.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —rugió Stephanie.

Nadie sabía que pasaba. Según Triple H, los dos luchadores que aparecieron, Ryback y Curtis Axel, no estaban programados para presentarse ese día. De inmediato llamaron al staff para pedir una explicación; ellos dijeron que recibieron un cambio en el guion a último momento, lo cual nos pareció muy extraño. Y abajo en el ring, la situación era más confusa. A.J. y mis muchachos abandonaron el ring con la intención de regresar a los vestidores, pero aquellos grandulones los detuvieron y regresaron al ring.

Yo estaba aterrado, aunque creo que no tanto como Kaito y Gakupo que eran apaleados por esos dos mastodontes. Sí, ya sé que todos eran golpes fingidos, pero las llaves llegan a doler y ni se diga de los azotes en la lona, que hacían que todo el cuadrilátero se estremeciera. La situación era desesperada y extraña, Triple H estaba por abandonar el palco cuando de las bocinas del estadio se escuchó una canción que yo conocía muy bien: "Change me", cantada por Meiko. Presentí algo en ese instante.

Debajo de la pantalla gigante, caminando tranquilamente hacia la rampa, apareció una chica de cabello café corto, una chaqueta roja que hacia juego con unos pantalones del mismo color y botas negras, que ocultaba su rostro bajo un antifaz escarlata. Corrió al ring con una velocidad impresionante, seguida de lejos por una pequeña rubia con una camisa de réferi. Sí, estaba seguro de saber que pasaba.

Se escurrió entre las cuerdas y atacó a ambos luchadores con una patada doble, derribándolos con el impacto. Se acercó a la esquina en donde estaban Kaito y Gakupo, algo apaleados y aturdidos, y los empujó con el pie para que cayeran al suelo. Admito que los puso a salvo, pero su método fue poco convencional. La misteriosa enmascarada… digo, Meiko, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frete con Axel, que estaba listo para atacarla. El hombre se lanzó a ella para golpearle con el antebrazo, pero esquivó la agresión agachando la cabeza a media carrera, corrió al otro lado del ring para impulsarse con las cuerdas y regresó a donde estaba Curtis para plantare una patada voladora con ambas piernas, derribándolo. Él se incorporó en el acto, pero la joven se anticipó a cualquier movimiento y lo arrojó a las cuerdas donde lo remató con otra patada directo en el mentón, sacándolo del cuadrilátero. Como si de una gran victoria se tratase, ella subió a uno de los esquineros y alzó los brazos con un grito de euforia, contagiando al público. Estoy seguro que estaban coordinados, porque ella no miró hacia atrás y aun así realizó un salto mortal para caer sobre el otro luchador, Ryback, que era calvo, alto y mucho más musculoso que Curtis (vaya, imaginen que tanto, que para describirlo basta la frase caricaturesca "con músculos en los músculos"). Ella pudo caer de pie, pero su rival se dio de bruces con la lona; otro grito eufórico de Meiko, ella estaba muy feliz en ese momento. ¿Sabían que Meiko practicaba lucha libre antes de animarse a cantar?

Yo estaba asombrado, la había visto entrenar un par de ocasiones, pero no tenía idea de la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía. Pero aún más impactados estaban los altos mandos de la _WWE_, que olvidaron los corajes y confusiones al ver como Meiko cargó con una facilidad al enorme y pesado Ryback en un _suplex_ para azotarlo en la lona. Después de esto, Meiko se acostó sobre él para que Rin comenzara la cuenta a tres, ganando así el combate improvisado. El auditorio se llenó de gritos eufóricos y aplausos atronadores, que aumentaron cuando ella se quitó el antifaz.

Ahora sí estaba aterrado, pude verlo en el rostro de Stephanie y Triple H, estaban furiosos por este cambio en el guion provocado por Meiko. Caímos en su truco, ella nunca se enfermó, solo quería justificar de alguna manera su ausencia en el segmento que nos habían signado. Por fortuna, aunque me pareció muy extraño, el que parecía igual de feliz que Meiko, era el señor McMahon.

Sobra decir que regañé como nunca a Meiko; lo que hizo podría meternos en muchos problemas, a ella, a mí, a la disquera, a Rin, incluso a los luchadores involucrados y los miembros del staff que le creyeron su guion falso. Esto ya no era una simple borrachera o una pelea con los gemelos, podía tener consecuencias legales… que nunca llegaron. Al parecer, al jefe McMahon le resultó divertido el chistecito de Meiko. El video en YouTube era de los más vistos a nivel mundial y les dio una nueva historia a esos dos luchadores para que salieran de la vergüenza en la que Meiko es hundió; por nuestra parte, la cantante adicta a la cerveza y sake se volvió bastante popular y no podía caminar más de cinco pasos sin que le pidieran un autógrafo. Además, he recibido cada semana un contrato para que ella lo firme con la _WWE_ y se una a las _Divas_. Claro, Meiko ha rechazado todos y cada uno de estos, pues su verdadera pasión es la música, aunque le es muy difícil apartarse de su deporte preferido y constantemente la veo dándole clases de los gemelos Kagamine, usando a Kaito no como asistente, sino como muñeco de trapo.


	4. El libro de Luka

El libro de Luka

En este negocio debes tener en cuenta dos cosas: primero, que toda la privacidad que gozabas antes de tener fama se va directo a la basura y el momento más íntimo que tendrás a lo largo del día será la hora de dormir o cuando viajes en avión; y segundo, que en algún momento de calma, después de escapar de reporteros, admiradores, _paparazi_ y demás, de cumplir con sus responsabilidades escolares y con los ensayos de canto y baile, las pocas horas de tranquilidad que tienes a la semana pueden tornarse muy aburridas. Por fortuna, cada quien ha encontrado la forma de aprovechar su tiempo; algunos hacen cosas de provecho: tenemos a Thelma, que dedica cada segundo de su tiempo libre a investigar nuevas recetas de cocina y las pone en práctica, muchas veces con ayuda de Luka y Miku; Gumi es una gran dibujante y puede pasar horas bosquejando en su libreta, incluso ha diseñado varios de los vestuarios que usa el grupo en los conciertos; Gakupo no deja de entrenar ni un solo día, dice tener una herencia samurái que preservar, pero aun así suele perder el tiempo con Kaito y sus videojuegos, admito que ambos son unos maestros y le han dado una paliza a todos, excepto a Rin; Meiko podrá parecer la más irresponsable del grupo, y de hecho lo es, pero es una maestra resolviendo _sudoku_; Luka es una ávida lectora, siempre está leyendo algún libro nuevo; Miku no deja de tomar fotografías ni de hacer origami y yo… bueno, yo escribo este diario.

Nuestros entretenimientos no molestan a nadie, ni hacen daño (aunque admito que Gakupo es un peligro en espacios reducidos); lo que nos lleva a las ovejas traviesas del grupo, que matan el tiempo libre solo planeando como haceros sufrir, como divertirse a expensas nuestras y a veces a meternos en problemas. Len es el chico más noble, tranquilo, sincero y amable que he conocido, contrario a su gemela que es un desastre: caprichosa, escandalosa y hasta egoísta, solo comparte con su hermano. Y aunque admito que sin ellos no sería lo mismo, que las cosas serían muy aburridas y que los quiero como no se imaginan, ellos tienen el peor pasatiempo de todos: travesuras.

Lo normal en el mundo de la farándula es tener cuidado de las drogas, el alcohol, los desnudos, los líos amorosos, los crímenes, la compra de objetos o propiedades de gran valor, las fiestas, la imagen y que no te atrapen en un momento intimo con tu pareja. Eso se aplica para todos y cada uno de los artistas, actores y cantantes de toda la faz de la Tierra… menos para mis muchachos. Ni siquiera la debilidad de Meiko por el licor ha sido un problema, logramos usarlo a nuestro favor. No, nuestro problema son las bromas y travesuras de los gemelos Kagamine. Es difícil de creer, pero he recibido una cantidad increíble de quejas por su comportamiento, todas por la gerencia de hotel, los otros huéspedes, los empleados del hotel, pilotos de avión, coreógrafos, bailarines, empresarios, oficinistas y básicamente toda persona que conviva con ellos más de quince minutos. Pero estas personas no saben que son muy afortunados y las travesuras de las que son víctimas no son nada comparadas con las que sufrimos nosotros. Desde perseguir a Kaito con una aplanadora que les regalo el presidente de una constructora, o teñirle el cabello negro a Luka, somos sus objetivos frecuentes.

¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con la privacidad? Pues es sencillo. Muchas veces los gemelos se quedan sin ideas para bromas y recurren a espiarnos o revisar nuestras cosas, lo cual puede crear problemas entre nosotros. Y lo de hace unos días no fue para menos.

—Master —me llamó Rin desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor. Era la una de la tarde y ellos apenas estaban "desayunando" —. ¿Sabes qué libro está leyendo Luka?

—Me parece que es uno de Murakami.

—No, ese ya lo terminó hace una semana —dijo Len.

—Oigan… trabajo hasta cuando duermo, de milagro recuerdo mi nombre; ¿en verdad creen que voy a recordar que está leyendo Luka?

—Perdón, no queríamos molestarte —se disculpó Rin, mostrando una mirada inocente, exactamente la misma que utiliza al momento de disculparse por una de sus jugarretas—; es solo que nos da curiosidad saber.

—¿Tan difícil es ver la portada o preguntarle?

—Ese libro no tiene portada —comentó Len—. Solo es de una pasta gruesa y negra.

—Y cuando le preguntamos, no quiere decirnos —agregó Rin—. Siempre desvía el tema o se va.

—Tal vez no lo considera una lectura para ustedes.

Ese fue mi gran error. Los vi con detenimiento y me asusté. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y una tosca sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; murmuraron algo que no logré distinguir y sin terminar su comida, se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia las habitaciones. En verdad pude haberles detenido en ese momento, pero como siempre, mi oportuno teléfono sonó. Creí que podía ignorar la llamada, pero al mirar el número respondí de inmediato. Era Thelma y de nuevo, Gakupo rompió una vasija extremadamente cara.

¿Cuántas horas pasamos negociando el pago de esa vasija? La verdad no lo sé. Estuvimos a punto de ser demandados por miles de dólares, querían meter a Gakupo a la cárcel… y todo para que al final, se tratara de una réplica sin valor, pues la verdadera estaba siendo lustrada desde la noche anterior y el encargado olvidó cambiarlas. Nos salvamos. Y gracias a este incidente, ya había olvidado todo el escándalo por el libro de Luka; también me daba curiosidad saber que leía, pero no era algo que me quitara el sueño.

Ya estaba relajado, sentado en un sillón mirando las noticias, cuando un mechón de cabello dorado y un moño blanco se asomaron por ambos descansabrazos y me dejaron un libro gordo, de pasta negra, sin letras o imágenes en su portada.

—¿Y esto que es? —pregunté.

—Como siempre, olvidas todo —reclamó Rin.

—Es el libro de Luka —dijo Len—. Salió de casa, entramos a su habitación…

—Y lo tomamos sin dejar huellas —presumió Rin.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Las negociaciones, los gritos de los empleados del museo, las noticias sobre un becerro bicéfalo y una canción de Lady Gaga no me dejaban concentrarme.

—¿Qué hicieron qué?

—¡Nos robamos su libro! —exclamaron ambos con un aire de triunfo.

—¡Enanos malcriados, eso no se hace! —les regañé, pero al parecer no les importó, toda su atención estaba en el libro. Y la mía también.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró Rin.

—Vamos a ver —agregó Len.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —les pregunté.

—Tú también quieres saber qué es lo que lee, ¿no? —dijo Rin—. Además, dijiste que puede ser una lectura no apta para nosotros. Si es así podrás decirnos.

—No creo que Luka lea cosas así…

Abrí el libro. Primera página y estaba toda en blanco; seguí pasando las paginas una por una, había un par sin nada escrito, otras tenían dibujos de Luka y Miku juntas, otras solo eran notas del autor. Al llegar a la página veinte, me di cuenta de que eso era un _doujinshi_ protagonizado por las dos cantantes. El dibujo era muy limpio y estilizado, ambas habían quedado idénticas a como son en realidad. En cuanto a la historia, se situaba en un salón después de los ensayos, las dos vestían con ropas holgadas y estaban sudadas; en verdad no se veía para nada interesante, solo una charla sobre la coreografía nueva y el atractivo escode de la pelirosada.

—¿Qué? —dije al leer esa parte.

Seguí pasando las páginas y lo que comenzó como un halago se convirtió en un beso, en un abrazo, en caricias. No era cualquier clase de _doujin_, ¡era una historia _yuri_! Tenía en mis manos varios dibujos de mis dos clientes, completamente desnudas, teniendo relaciones sexuales; para colmo de males, no importaba cuentas paginas pasara, una historia terminaba, daba inicio otra y otra y otra y otra. ¿Por qué Luka leía cosas así? Aunque meditándolo un poco, ella y Miku tienen una amistad bastante cercana…

Cerré de pronto el libro, lo volví a abrir, lo cerré una vez más. Ya no sé qué era lo que más me alteró, si la existencia de tales obras o que Luka las estuviese leyendo. Mi impresión era tan grande que incluso olvidé a los gemelos, al parecer también estaban perplejos ya que no decían nada (y eso es bastante raro en ellos). No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos así, me precio una eternidad pero dudo que superara los diez minutos. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a Kaito y Luka que acompañaron a Miku a comprar unas cosas para la cena.

—¡Luka-chan _hentai_! —gritó Rin al verla.

—No creí que te gustaran esas cosas —dijo un decepcionado Len.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Luka sin entender nada.

Le mostré el libro negro, luego lo abrí y comencé a pasar las páginas.

—De esto… —dije—. ¿Por qué tienes una cosa así?

Ella mi miró un segundo, luego a los gemelos. Suspiró tranquila.

—No es mío.

—¡Pero estaba en tu habitación! —exclamó Len.

—Y es igual al que has estado leyendo toda la semana —completó Rin.

—Ese no es mío —Luka abrió su mochila y sacó un libro idéntico al que tenía en mis manos—. Este es el mío.

—¿Y esta cosa de quién es? —pregunté. Ya estaba confundido.

—Es mío, Master —dijo Kaito, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el rostro colorado como un tomate y temblando de pies a cabeza—. Luka me vio leyéndolo, se enojó y… me lo quitó hace una semana.

Ahora las cosas tenían sentido. Lo que hizo Luka era castigar a Kaito por leer _doujins_ _yuri_ de ella y Miku, y lo que ella había estado leyendo era en verdad una libreta llena con sus apuntes para la escuela, pues tenía examen en unos días. En cuanto a Kaito, a decir verdad no había mucho que decir, no nos sorprendió que leyera tales cosas, así que deje que él y Luka se arreglaran solos.

—¡Todos ustedes! ¡Pervertidos! —gritó de pronto la voz de Miku al ver sus dibujos en aquel libro que olvidé cerrar.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y que todo se puso negro mientras oía gritos de dolor a mí alrededor. Desperté dos días después, a las cinco de la mañana, en un hospital. Desde ese día, no dejó que los gemelos me involucren en sus travesuras, aunque les agradezco en cierto modo; hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tanto.

Es curioso… la única que no golpeó Miku fue a Luka. No voy a pensar en eso, mejor me voy a dormir.


End file.
